winxfandomcom-20200222-history
PopPixie - Episode 106/Script
Caramel's Ice Cream Tree Scene: Pixie Plaza Chatta: Fixit, honk to let Lockette know we're here. Fixit: This is a job for my Howl-phone! Listen, it's awesome! Say goodbye to old Honk! Honk! The future of horns is here! Chatta: Wow! Thanks, Fixit! It's certainly not boring when you're around! Cherie: Where is Lockette? I don't want to be late for shopping this afternoon! Lockette: Well, I'm off! Thanks for the break, Mr. Rollo. Rollo: Remember, Lockette, just ten minutes. Starting from... now! You come back one second late and I'll deduct your salary! You're not paid to rest! Scene: Car Lockette: Fixit, burn rubber! You heard him! We've got nine minutes thirty seconds and two tenths to get an ice cream at Molly Moo's! Fixit: Great, isn't it? It's my latest feature. It's called "Ultra Speed Demon"! Chatta: I'd have preferred something to keep us cold! It's so hot today! Fixit: Did you say "keep cold"? Chatta: No, it's okay! Forget it. Why can't I ever keep my big mouth shut? Fixit: My new Refrigi-Pixie System! Lockette: Fixit, you really are a fabulous inventor! Fixit: You haven't seen the best one yet! The power-pump-reclining armchair! Cherie: Wow! Now that's what I call first class! Chatta: Get me outta here! Scene: Molly Moo Chatta: Uh-oh! Looks like there's a long wait for that ice cream! Tina: There you go! Pixie #1: Oh, I can't wait to taste it! Tina: I'll be right back. There you go. Animal #1: Finally, after three hours, it's my turn! Gnome #1: Two tubs of musk and roots! Tina: Right! Lockette: Eight minutes twenty point three seconds! We'll never make it! Cherie: Watch me! Lockette: But, Cherie? Cherie: I'm going to buy all the ice cream I want! Pixie #2: It was my turn! I'd like... Animal #1: My turn! Tina: Stop! Calm down! One at a time. Martino: Hi, guys! See how crazy it is? It's been like this all morning! My sister's stirring her seventh ton of ice cream! Order #1: One peppermint water ice! Order #2: One bowl pineapple mascarpone! Tina: I've had it! I can't take it anymore! Lockette: Caramel! I've only got seven minutes and ten seconds left! Tina: But... Martino: We're almost out of ice cream! Chatta: Caramel! We need four ice creams right away! It's urgent! Caramel: Enough! That's it! Scene: Pixieville Pixie #3: Since Molly Moos's closed, we've got no place to get ice cream anymore! Animal #2: That's terrible! What are we gonna do? Gnome #2: Ladies and Gentlemen, I am the famous "ConeGnome," I sell ice cream. Ice cream for connoisseurs. Come one, come all! The best ice cream at competitive prices! Taste the new summer flavors! They won't last long! Enjoy! Pixie #4: I don't think so! They suck! Pixie #5: It tastes moldy! Pixie #6: Mine tastes like fish and rotten apples! Bleccchhh! Animal #2: That's not pretty! Gnome #2: What do you want? There are no exchanges, no refunds! Scene: Molly Moo Tina: We've got to do something, or when we reopen we'll never manage to please everyone! Caramel: What we need is a pixieish idea! Martino: Ohh, you're starting to scare me there, little sister! Caramel: Got it! I've been looking for! A tree that produces ice cream. Cones, tubs and cakes! All I want is near, in a twinkling of an eye, my Ice Cream Tree is here! Martino: "In the twinkling of an eye?" What kind of recipe is that? Caramel: What do you know about magic recipes? Martino: I think you're just wasting your time. Caramel: Wait and see! Holy licorice candies! Come with me! Look! You have got to learn to appreciate my talent! Martino: I can't stand it when she's right! Caramel: Can't wait, Chatta! I'll see you at Molly Moo's! Bring the others too, we're gonna celebrate! You see how much easier it is with the Ice Cream Tree helping us out? Martino: But it won't last long. Sooner or later the spell's gonna vanish! Caramel: You need to be more optimistic! Look how happy people are! Chatta: Have you seen what's going on? The whole town is a disaster area! Scene: Bank Grind: Are you here to make a deposit, Sir? Scene: Pixie's House Pixie #6: Up and away! Scene: Pixieville Pixie #7: I got a nice big one! Lockette: Pixieville is in chaos because of your Ice Cream Tree! Gnome #3: Darn Elves!!! Scene: Molly Moo Martino: I told ya, you shouldn't have planted that seed! Caramel: Be quiet! Fixit: Caramel, What were you thinking? Caramel: C'mon, you guys, don't look at me like that! I just wanted to make people happy! That's all! Chatta: Pixieville is being flooded by ice cream! Can't you stop it? This would make a great news story! Pixieville: A Town without Hope! Scene: Pixieville Chatta: The situation in Pixieville is quite alarming! We strongly suggest you abandon your homes and shops! The city could be totally submerged in ice cream! There could be traffic problems, so we encourage you all to drive carefully and buckle up! No place is safe from it anymore! Leave your workplace before it's too late! Hurry! Evacuate the city right away or you'll risk indigestion! The situation is out of control! It's worse than an alien invasion! Scene: Molly Moo Chatta: A State of Emergency has been officially declared in Pixieville! Caramel: Okay, okay, I'll take care of it! PopPixie of Super-strength! Scene: Pixieville Caramel: That should do it! Cherie: My nail! So much for my manicure! Fixit: No! Cherie, don't cry! You know what happens when you cry. Caramel: Let's go! Cherie: Hurry up! Hurry up! Martino: It's not working! The Ice Cream just won't stop! Cherie: As usual, my intervention is needed! What would they do without me? PopPixie of Weather! Done! With a nice bit of untimely winter, I've put all the trees to sleep! What would you do without me? Chatta: Should we bring up the meteorological damages caused by her mood swings? Tune: Yes, but it's sooo cold! I'm freezing! Martino: Fixit? What about one of your inventions? Fixit: I've got exactly what we need! Scene: Molly Moo Fixit: Well, if it's gotta be winter, then let's at least keep warm with some hot chocolate! Caramel: That's great, Fixit! Good idea! Chatta: No, no! Caramel: Cherie? No! Don't cry! Category:Scripts Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:PopPixie Category:PopPixie Scripts Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Scripts (PopPixie)